1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to advertising accessories, and particularly to a circular advertising frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of advertising frames are known in the art. For example, from Chinese Pat. Appl. No. 03257923.3 known is an advertising frame which allows for dynamic exhibition. The floating exhibition rack comprises multiple hanging roles and a hanging wire. The hanging roles are connected altogether via the hanging wire. A suspension point, a supporting point, and a hanging point are sequentially disposed on the hanging role. A suspension point of a higher hanging role is connected to a supporting point of the lower hanging role via the hanging wire. Exhibited objects form a floating structure.
The hanging role and the hanging wire of the floating exhibition rack are connected to form a three-dimensional structure. Planar exhibited objects such as pictures and/or three-dimensional objects such as models can be hanged on the hanging point. The exhibited objects and the hanging roles are capable of rotating within the range of 360 degrees. The floating three-dimensional space structure is dynamic, and the exhibited objects swing on the hanging point and float along with the floating exhibition rack, enhancing the exhibition effect.